


Lo que el sombrero no tenía en mente era eso

by PerlaNegra



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Double Penetration, Drabble, M/M, PWP, Spanish, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerlaNegra/pseuds/PerlaNegra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De acuerdo, el sombrero había pedido la integración de las casas. Pero no de esa manera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo que el sombrero no tenía en mente era eso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loredi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/gifts).



Draco cerró los ojos. Apretado. El dolor era raro; nada que él hubiera experimentado antes; nada en sus recuerdos con qué compararlo. Algo difícil de catalogar; algo como entre "No lo soporto ya" pero "Sé que aguanto un poco más".

Tal vez era la adrenalina la que llevaba su umbral de dolor hasta semejante punto de aguante. O tal vez no. Tal vez era simplemente la emoción de la novedad.

—No… Confraternizar… Con… El… Enemigo… Señor Malfoy.

Cada palabra, ronca, suave, y llenas de amenazas veladas, brotó de los labios de su profesor, cayendo sobre sus sentidos como agua fresca. Palabras dichas al mismo ritmo con que las caderas de Snape se empujaban hacia arriba.

Draco se atrevió a abrir los ojos y bajó el rostro. Había tenido la cabeza echada hacia atrás; tanto, que ahora sabía que también el cuello le dolería cuando todo eso terminara al fin.

Si es que terminaba alguna vez.

Snape lo miraba furioso; los ojos negros brillando con algo que Draco reconocía bien.

Celos. Posesión. Competencia.

—No es eso lo que… nos aconsejó el sombrero seleccionador… Señor —jadeó Draco contra los labios de Snape cuando consiguió doblar el cuerpo lo suficiente como para alcanzar el rostro del profesor con el suyo propio.

—A la mierda el maldito sombrero —gruñó Snape, perdiendo los papeles de una manera muy poco usual en él, enfatizando el punto al sostener a Draco duramente de la cintura, estabilizando su delgado y pálido cuerpo sobre el todavía más pálido cuerpo de él mismo y empujando su polla, dura e hinchada, dentro de Draco, con una peculiar ansia maliciosa. Con ganas de dañar.

Draco gimió de dolor a pesar de que el miembro de Snape le rozaba aquella pequeña zona dentro del culo que le provocaba que la cabeza le diera vueltas y que su visión se nublara. A pesar de eso, porque no sólo era Snape. Esa noche, era algo más. Tenía mucho más de lo que siempre había creído que podía tener.

Sintió un empujón desde atrás, tan malévolo y malintencionado como las mismas embestidas de Snape -_No tenía idea de que un no-slytherin era capaz de eso_-; percibió unas manos pequeñas y callosas quitar las del profesor de su cintura con un molesto movimiento. Esas manos lo tomaron de las caderas, más duro que el mismo Snape, más posesivo y más competitivo, si cupiera tal comparación.

_Eso sí es algo que podría esperar de un gryffindor._

—Estoy de acuerdo con el grasiento por mucho que me enfurezca, Draco —le susurró Potter junto a la oreja, sus manos apretando sus caderas, duras e inclementes, su aliento ardiente intoxicando sus sentidos—. El sombrero puede irse mucho a la mierda y la jodida unión de casas también, porque _esta_… —le dio una brusca arremetida, empujando su polla dentro de Draco, compitiendo contra la erección de Snape por el breve espacio de ahí, ambos miembros deslizándose dentro y fuera a diferente ritmo y velocidad. Potter era brutal y rápido; Snape, lento y cruel—, _esta, es la última vez que te comparto con este cretino_.

Snape sonrió con petulancia y Draco supo que, a pesar del tono bajito con el que Potter había hablado, su profesor había alcanzado a escuchar lo dicho por el gryffindor.

Y eso, fue lo último que Draco pudo pensar porque luego estuvo demasiado ocupado explotando en el orgasmo más espectacular, mojado y doloroso, mientras Snape y Potter continuaban peleando por llenar su interior, más y mejor. Abundante y pegajoso. Hinchado y torturante.

Al menos Draco ya no tenía que preocuparse por demostrarle al mundo que era mejor pieza que Potter y que valía mucho más que él, héroe de pacotilla y vivo por su buena suerte. Ahora... ahora podía descansar, relajarse y dejarle ese trabajo a Snape.


End file.
